O farfalhar do véu
by Ricardo A
Summary: Fic explorando os sentimentos do Remo em relação à morte do Sirius. Slash e Angst, one-shot. (eu juro q a história tá melhor que o resumo!)


**Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:** Não, eles não me pertencem, infelizmente. Não ganho nada escrevendo ou publicando essa história.

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic, então dêem um desconto, ok? Ela não foi betada então talvez tenha alguns erros. Podem falar se vcs acharem algum, ok? Boa leitura.

O céu estava lindo: algumas nuvens vagando preguiçosamente e o sol brilhando acima de tudo, porém para uma pessoa o dia era tão feio quanto fora todos os outros desde o trágico acidente. Lupin estava apenas sentado na varanda olhando o dia passar. O mundo estava um caos, as pessoas finalmente se convenceram que Voldemort tinha ressuscitado enfim e suas lembranças, que há muito estavam esquecidas, voltaram a assombrar os pensamentos, sonhos e vidas.

Era estranho observar todos tão desesperados e ele ali, indiferente. Não tinha nada mais a perder; seu amor, sua vida tinham sido retirados dele num segundo, tão rápido quanto o farfalhar de um véu e a esperança esvaíra completamente de seu ser deixando apenas lembranças e a energia que insistiam em chamar de vida.

Lembrava-se com detalhes o primeiro beijo roubado, a primeira vez que se sentiu realmente vivo e feliz depois do incidente que o tornava hostil alguns dias por mês, o mesmo incidente que fez seus amigos se dedicarem tanto para poder ajudá-lo.

Era inverno e os jardins de Hogwarts estavam repletos de neve, o lago estava quase completamente congelado e o céu ameaçava a todos com nuvens negras e carregadas. Moony não sabia porque todos reclamavam do tempo, aquele dia veio a ser a lembrança mais pura, mais linda que teve por muito tempo, a única que o fez agüentar todos esses anos, mas foi também a que o açoitava constantemente toda vez que olhava para seu presente.

Vamos Moony! Não consegue me pegar? – disse o menino de cabelos pretos correndo para longe do lobisomem que tentava em vão alcançar o garoto.

Vo...cê ... vai ... ver ... quando ... eu ... te ... alcan ... çar – respondeu atrevidamente o lobisomen.

Quando finalmente chegou perto o suficiente Remo se jogou em cima de Sirius, os dois caíram e rolaram pela neve gelada. Remo finalmente conseguiu parar de rolar ficando por cima do seu desafiante.

E agora, quem pegou quem? – Disse o lobisomem vitorioso

Aproveitando o momento que o outro estava comemorando sua vitória, Sirius rapidamente rolou, jogando Remo no chão e ficando por cima dele. O silêncio apareceu do nada e os dois ficaram calados ansiando pelo que tinha por vir, o lobisomem reduziu a distância entre os rostos dos dois meninos até que a distância acabou, selando seu primeiro beijo.

Essa memória agora não passava de uma dolorosa lembrança, a lembrança que marcava o início do que ele pensou que jamais viveria sem. Estava errado. Ele ainda vivia mesmo sem seu par. Vivia, se aquilo podia ser chamado de vida, pois naquele momento ele ainda respirava. Toda a gama de sentimentos que havia experimentado se concentraram em raiva, tristeza e indiferença.

Se levantou da cadeira e foi para dentro da casa. A mesma casa que dividira com seu parceiro, companheiro e cúmplice antes deste ter sido brutalmente arrancado de seus braços.

Seus amigos estavam apreensivos, evitavam tocar no assunto, mas os corroía saber que seu amigo e mentor estava se afundando nas mágoas e morrendo aos poucos. Perdera a vontade de lutar pela vida.

No seu quarto, o quarto _deles_, vários objetos chamavam memórias dolorosas que se misturaram num turbilhão de imagens como num sonho.

Tudo era tão doloroso, foi então que ele percebeu: o dia tinha passado, mais um dia. Dali a pouco a Lua se ergueria majestosa por cima das montanhas. Oh! A Lua cheia. A mesma Lua que era sinônimo de dor e tristeza agora trazia a única esperança: a de que, por algumas horas, alguns momentos, a dor cessasse. Moony se rendia sem lutar aos momentos de inconsciência nos quais sua mente era substituída pela do lobo. Os únicos momentos que finalmente alcançava a tranquilidade, já que mesmo em seus sonhos ele não encontrava refúgio para os pensamentos e lembranças.

Antes de se transformar Remo finalmente pôde enxergar a beleza e o poder da morte que acabara com duas vidas acabando apenas com uma. Acabou num instante, acabou no farfalhar de um véu.


End file.
